


Unexpected Bliss

by SigmaCreations



Series: Rescuing Love [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Bathtubs, Birthday Sex, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaCreations/pseuds/SigmaCreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Another Chance', Ruth gives Harry a birthday present he'll never forget. A very smutty definitely M-rated one-shot. All characters belong to Kudos and no copyright infringement is intended. Reviews are very much appreciated. Cheers, S.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Another Harry birthday fic. This story is M-rated (possibly the most smutty fic I've ever written) and a sequel to my fic 'Another Chance'. Given that, I hope you won't think Ruth and Harry too OOC. For those who need a reminder, Ruth and Nico are living with Harry, who is now the DG, and Nico is at a music boarding school (though all this has little relevance to this story). Reviews are very much appreciated as always. Cheers, S.C.

She leaves work early, taking the bus to Hyde park and walking the short distance to the Dorchester where they've agreed to meet, and though she's feeling slightly nervous about this and she worries that she won't manage to pull it off, she's also experiencing the familiar rush of adrenaline and excitement that she has before an operation. Everything she needs for her transformation is already up in the room she's reserved for the night, and as she spends the next hour preparing, paying meticulous attention to every little detail, she feels her nerves dissipate somewhat, the change in her appearance helping her slip into character. Soon she's sitting at the bar, a glass of champagne in her hand as she waits for him with her back towards the entrance in the hope that she'll surprise him.

He's punctual, taking a seat at the bar, not beside her as she expects, but one seat further down, leaving a space between them, and as she turns her head surreptitiously towards him, she sees that he's not looking at her, but he's pulling out his phone. He hasn't recognised her then, she thinks with a triumphant, little smile before taking a deep breath and reminding herself of her legend. She schools her expression into one of polite enquiry, turns her body towards him and leans forward, emphasizing the tantalising amount of cleavage displayed by her black point, knee-length, strapless dress as she places her hand on the bar between them, gently gripping its edge, and she asks throatily, "Excuse me, do you have the time?"

He shakes his left wrist down, glancing at his watch quickly before tuning towards her and saying, "It's just gone..." but he tails off as he lifts his eyes to hers and she watches his jaw slacken and his eyes widen as he recognition dawns. Then as if he can't help himself, she sees his eyes drop to her cleavage and glide down her body, clearly delighted and mesmerised by what he sees, until she clears her throat, making his eyes snap back to hers. "Ruth?" he whispers in amazement, and she can see the desire in the depths of his dark, hazel eyes.

"No, sorry," she smiles politely. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Sorry?" he stammers this time and she can see him hesitate for a moment as she turns her head away, watching his reflection in the mirror above the bar as she drains the last of her champagne. She sees him frown slightly and then watches as his gaze drops to her left shoulder, seeking out the birthmark there as she knew he would, before he slips his phone back into his pocket and moves to sit at the bar stool beside her, murmuring, "Forgive me. You look remarkably like... someone I know. I'm David. David Summers."

She smiles, pleased that he's cottoned on so quickly to the game she's playing, and turns back towards him. He's holding out his hand, waiting for her to take it, so she slips her fingers into his, saying, "Nadia. Pleased to meet you, David."

He brings her hand to his lips, watching her intently with his honeyed, brown eyes, and she feels her heart begin to beat faster as he turns on the charm. This is Harry Pearce on the pull, she realises and it sends a thrill straight through her, making her suddenly feel more confident and able to fully slip into character once more. "Nadia... What a beautiful name... Russian for hope."

"Indeed," she smiles. "Do you know Russian?"

"Да. Немного. Вы говорите по-русски?" he murmurs, still holding her hand lightly in his and caressing it softly with his thumb as he rests the back of his hand on the bar.

"Да. Моя бабушка была из Москвы. А вы? Как вы знаете говорить по-русски?" she asks with a smile.

He shrugs. "Я люблю путешествовать," he says. "May I buy you a drink, Nadia?"

"Please," she replies.

He signals to the barman and orders her another glass of champagne and a single malt for himself.

"You don't like champagne?" she asks with a smile.

"Only on special occasions," is his reply, delivered in just the right tone of voice and accompanied by a charming smile.

"And this is not one of them?" she queries, tilting her head to the side and giving him a flirtatious look.

He smiles at her and leans close to her ear, murmuring, "I think that rather depends on whether you'd care to join me for dinner."

"I'm waiting for someone," she sighs in disappointment, pouting her lips and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"And is he running late?" he asks as he pulls back to look at her.

"He is," she nods. "What time did you say it was?"

"What time did he say he'll meet you?"

"At eight."

"Then it's at least nine o'clock, if not ten," he grins, making her laugh. "Join me... please?"

"All right, David," she smiles. "I will, but..." She pauses and unclasps her clutch, pulling out a dark blue business card with gold lettering and sliding it across the bar towards him. She watches him look at her curiously for a moment before picking up the card, scanning it quickly, his eyes widening imperceptibly in surprise before a small smile appears on his lips.

"Will you accept a cheque?" he asks as he lifts his eyes to hers again.

"I'm afraid I can't," she murmurs, smiling apologetically. "You see... I've been caught out that way before."

"Then what would you suggest we do?" he enquires. "I only have four hundred in cash," he adds, leaning towards her and placing his warm hand against the small of her back, "and I  _really_  want to spend more than an hour in your exquisite company, Nadia."

"Well..." she hesitates.

"It's my birthday today," he murmurs charmingly, rubbing his thumb along her spine seductively. "What do you say?"

"All right," she gives in, lifting her hand and gently touching his chest. "Four hundred in cash and the rest in a cheque."

"Deal," he smiles.

 

* * *

 

"I've had a lovely evening, David," she smiles across the table at him, slipping her right foot from her heel and reaching for him under the table, running her toes up his trouser leg as she takes another sip of champagne.

"Then perhaps you'd like to continue... upstairs?" he asks softly, reaching for her hand across the table.

"Upstairs?" she murmurs.

"I'm staying here tonight," he explains, "on the eighth floor. The view over the park's spectacular. I would very much like to show you."

"Then how could I refuse?" she agrees.

He smiles and then asks, "Would you like dessert?"

"I  _am_ dessert, Darling," she grins, slipping her hand from under his and running her fingertips over the back of his hand, making him shiver.

"Right," he nods and gets up, stepping behind her to help her up and draping her wrap around her shoulders before he leaves a tip on the table and leads her to the lifts.

Once outside their room, he slips the keycard from his pocket and unlocks the door, holding it open for her as she walks past him into the familiar room though she pretends it's her first time here, admiring the tasteful décor, the elegant furnishings, and the king-size bed. She makes her way over to the windows, slipping off her wrap and draping it over an armchair, and looks out over the park, the lights of their favourite city sparkling before her. "It's beautiful," she whispers as she feels his hands gently grip her upper arms, his body pressing against her back, and his soft lips kissing her temple, then her jaw, her shoulder and neck as she leans back against him, humming in pleasure.

"Breathtaking," he growls. "You're breathtaking and I want you... badly." He spins her in his arms and kisses her hungrily, delving into her mouth with a passion as intense as their first time together after Nico had left home for boarding school, and making her almost lose control over herself and the situation.

"I think you're forgetting something, David," she whispers when they come up for air before he can addle her mind completely and her self-control dissolves.

"What's that...  _Nadia_?" he murmurs near her ear, his hands slowly gliding down her back to her bum and squeezing her against him, and she can feel how hard he is already.

"There's no need to rush," she smiles as she pulls back, slipping her hands between them and sliding them up his chest to his shoulders, where she begins to undo his tie, pulling it free of his collar as she continues, "We have all night, remember? And as it's your birthday tonight, I'd like to treat you to a massage to help you relax after a long day at the office." She lifts her gaze to his, dropping the tie on the floor as she whispers seductively, "And I'll have you know that I give one hell of a massage."

"That sounds wonderful," he admits as she reaches up to unbutton the collar of his shirt.

"Good," she replies, taking a step back from him. "Then I'm going to freshen up a bit while you get us a drink and write out that cheque for me," she smiles impishly, trailing her hand down his chest and turning towards the bathroom, swaying her bottom all the way there without turning back to look at him.

Once she's closed and locked the door, she takes a few steadying breaths in front of the mirror before smiling with approval at her reflection, silently congratulating herself on a good performance so far. Then she strips out of the short, black dress she'd dressed in earlier and hangs it on a coat hanger, taking extra care not to spoil her hair, which Richardo, the hair dresser she'd visited after work, had piled up on top of her head with so much skill. A few strands of it have escaped and are hanging loosely down the back of her neck, so she does her best to fix them before brushing her teeth and turning her attention to her make up. It still looks good, but she reapplies her mascara and lipstick anyway before using the loo, washing her hands and slipping into one of the hotel's fluffy bath robes. She thinks about using the silk robe she's brought with her instead, but decides against it in case it gets oil on it from the massage.

She comes out of the bathroom to find Harry looking out the window, his hands in his pockets and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, her eyes raking over his broad shoulders and firm bum appreciatively. His jacket and tie are draped on the back of the armchair next to her wrap, she notes as he turns to face her, a smile on his lips. "Find everything you need?" he asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, thank you," she smiles. "It's all yours."

He takes a few steps towards her and holds out an envelop that he must have taken from the hotel stationary kit on the desk. "For you," he murmurs, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Thank you," she smiles, taking it from his hand and moving over to the table to put it in her clutch, surreptitiously checking its contents on the way.

"I didn't know what name to put on the cheque," he explains as he watches her.

"That's fine. Thanks," she smiles, turning towards him. "I'll take care of it."

He nods and moves past her, his hands back in his pockets, and it's all she can do not to pounce on him and push him onto the bed beside them to have her wicked way with him. Thankfully, she manages to hold back, telling herself that there's plenty of time for that later and that she needs to follow the plan; this is his birthday present after all. So once the door's closed and she hears the shower come on, she springs into action. She slips off her heels before pulling the holdall out from under the bed and extracting an assortment of red and white candles that she spreads around the room. Next she fills a large glass bowl with water and places it on one of the bedside tables, dropping a few floating candles into it and lighting them. She fills the kettle and flicks it on while she prepares the rest, pulling back the bedclothes and spreading a red fluffy towel on the bed for him to lie on, placing her iPod in the docking station and pushing the cart with the champagne and strawberries over to the bed. She takes a sip of champagne, savouring its taste and popping a strawberry into her mouth, sighing in contentment. Then she scoops some coconut oil into a glass bowl and sets it aside while she fills a slightly larger one with hot water from the kettle and nestles the bowl with the oil inside it, so the oil melts and is warm to the touch. Then she places a few drops of Sandalwood in it, filling the room with a rich, deep, powerful, woody aroma. She loves this smell; it always reminds her of Harry because of his cologne. It's also good for massage as it relaxes deeply and aids in sleep, though surprisingly, it's an aphrodisiac as well and really good for impotence. Not that Harry has that problem, she thinks with a smile.

Soon all is prepared, so she turns on the light, instrumental music, lights the rest of the candles and turns off the light just as Harry walks out of the bathroom in a fluffy, hotel bathrobe of his own. He stops short, glancing quickly around as he murmurs, "What's all this?"

"Creating an atmosphere, I believe they call it," she smiles, stepping close to him and taking his hand to lead him to the bed. "Take your robe off and lie down on your stomach please," she directs gently.

He glances at her, and for a moment, she sees him slip out of character and his eyes are so soft, tender, and full of love and gratitude, that she has to look away to maintain her self-control, dropping her gaze to unfasten the cord around his waist as she pulls herself together. He slips the robe off his shoulders and lies down on the red towel, folding his arms under his head as he turns towards her. "You're not going to handcuff me to the bed next, are you?" he jokes.

"Not for the massage, no," she smiles, trailing her fingers down his spine softly and making him shiver. "But if that interests you, I'm open to it later," she adds with a mischievous smile as she pulls the sheet up to cover him. He doesn't reply, but she sees him shift uncomfortably on the bed and turn his head to follow her motion as she walks round to the other side of the bed and climbs onto it, kneeling beside his left hip and pulling the sheet down to just below his shoulders. "Relax, David," she murmurs softly. "I'm here for your pleasure, remember?" He sighs and places his arms on either side of his body, and she sees him close his eyes as she rolls up her sleeves, lathers her hands with oil and begins stroking his neck and shoulders, running her whole hand across his skin, up and down his arms in a gentle, rhythmic motion, making sure she always has one hand in contact with him at all times. She feels him relax into the mattress and gently pulls the sheet down his back, exposing it to her hands that begin to rub more oil into his skin, always moving rhythmically, working to release the tension in each muscle of his strong back and broad shoulders. Soon he's so relaxed that he begins to moan in pleasure at her touch, especially when she works on his neck, scalp and ears.

She moves down to his lower back and his gorgeous bum next, pulling the sheet off the rest of him and slipping off her robe before she nestles between his legs, her thighs brushing against the inside of his as she works her magic on his buttocks, thighs, calves and finally his sexy, sexy feet. She loves his feet. In fact, giving him a foot massage is something she does frequently at home and he loves it. She tugs hard on each toe, making a few of them crack, before taking them in her mouth in turn, sucking, licking, scraping her teeth over them, and she can feel him squirm and groan in pleasure below her as she straddles his thighs with her back towards his.

She turns around to face him, gliding her hands up over his buttocks and up his back, her inner thighs sliding up the outside of his until she's sitting on his bum and leaning over him, her stomach brushing lightly against his back, her hands on his upper arms, her lips trailing kisses from his shoulder to his neck, his jaw, his ear, making him groan. "Roll over," she whispers seductively before shifting her weight off him and reaching for more oil as he turns, his gaze hungrily raking over her, the red and black, lacy underwear and garter stockings she's chosen for tonight clearly meeting with his approval.

"Christ almighty, Ruth," he breathes.

"Nadia," she smiles, pressing on his chest to keep him from rising. "Lie back. I'm not done with you yet." She begins to run her hands across his upper chest and shoulders, down his arms, tugging and massaging each one of this fingers before these too find their way to her mouth. He's closed his eyes again and she suspects it's because it's too much for him to watch her and maintain his self-control. His cock is certainly rigid with want, bobbing up and down as her ministrations make him contract his muscles involuntarily. "Oh God, Ruth," he moans, but she doesn't correct him this time. He's lost in the sensations and it's deeply gratifying to know that she's the one he thinks of during these moments of deepest pleasure.

She releases his hands and straddles his thighs, her hands working on his chest and abdomen, his eyes sliding open to watch her, moans of pleasure escaping him each time her stomach brushes against his arousal, accidentally on purpose. Her hands move down to his thighs as she moves to sit between them, pushing them gently apart. She sees him pull the pillows from the other side of the bed and stack them behind his back and head so he can watch her easily. His eyes are black with lust, yet he's still managing to hold himself back, and she's so grateful that he's letting her pleasure him like this. She knows it's not easy for him to relinquish control and he's told her before that letting her give him pleasure makes him feel selfish and ungenerous, something he never wants to be with her. It's only recently, in the last few weeks, that he's come to understand that letting her love him like this can actually be an act of profound selflessness by allowing her to have the pleasure of showing him how much she truly does.

He's highly aroused now and she knows she needs to slow down or he'll explode the second she touches him there, so she moves to sit beside his left hip, nestling her bum against his side and folding her legs beside her as she reaches for the champagne and strawberries. She offers him some champagne, watching as he takes a sip before taking the glass from his hand and taking a sip herself. Then she proceeds to feed him the strawberries, washing them down with more champagne, and by the time they're all gone, she thinks he's calmed enough for the rest of the massage, so she slips back between his thighs, dips her fingers in the oil again and gently begins to rub it into his cock and balls, making him groan loudly and close his eyes. "Breathe deeply, David," she murmurs huskily, "and let me know if I need to slow down." She knows he'll understand what she means. She wants this to last as long as possible for him as the pleasure will be so much greater.

Her fingers begin to gently massage his balls first, sliding them around gently in his sac which is already rather tight. Next she moves onto his perineum and then his shaft, varying the pressure and speed of her strokes and watching his face as his breathing becomes ragged and he grips the bed clothes with his fists. She has to decrease the stimulation twice when he moans her name, a clear indication that he's about to come. Then with one hand still wrapped around him, she seeks out the small indent in his perineum, sliding her fingers up and down along it, stimulating his prostate and making him groan and thrust his pelvis towards her. She leans over him then, taking him into her warm, moist mouth and feeling his hands grip her head as he pushes into her again and again. She lets him set the rhythm, and as he moans her name this time, she presses firmly against his perineum moments before she feels his semen pulse through his cock and into her mouth.

He shudders in ecstasy and almost roars in pleasure, his whole body tightening and then going slack, his hands falling away from her hair, his knees spreading apart as he relaxes completely and she lifts her head to look at him. She smiles down at him in satisfaction, knowing she's brought him to new heights of pleasure, but just as she's about to get up and go to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth, he tugs on her hand, overbalancing her and sending her sprawling onto the bed beside him. Then before she has time to react, his mouth is on hers, his tongue forcing her lips apart as his hand finds its way into her knickers and his fingers into her body where they begin to stroke her G-spot with exquisite skill. She still has some of his cum in her mouth, having failed to swallow properly in her surprise, as he delves deeply into her with his fingers and tongue, tasting himself and her mingled together, his other hand kneading her breast, tweaking her nipple and making her moan. She comes within seconds, her moans of ecstasy getting lost in his mouth as she clenches him tightly inside her, her hands gripping his shoulders.

He pulls his fingers out of her slowly as he rolls back a little to look at her and he brings them to his lips, licking her juices from them and murmuring, "You taste so much better than I."

She smiles, moving closer to him again and burying her face in his shoulder, all pretence and legends forgotten for now. Now all she wants is to be close to him, her Harry. "I love you," she whispers before inhaling deeply, his wonderful Harry scent mingling with the coconut oil and Sandalwood on his skin and making her sigh in bliss.

"I love you too," he whispers. "Thank you... Thank you, моя Надежда... my Ruth." He wraps his large hand round her neck and turns her head up to receive his kiss, warm and gentle. "This was the best birthday present I've ever had, Ruth," he murmurs huskily as he pulls back to look at her.

"Better than the new pair of socks Nico gave you this morning?" she grins. "You surprise me, Harry."

He chuckles and leans back against the pillows, murmuring, "Oh God, that was so good..." He closes his eyes for a moment, a smiles of deep contentment on his lips before he adds, sleepily, "I need to sleep." Then he turns his head to look at her, reaching for her hand and clasping it tightly in his before he murmurs huskily, "But don't you dare go anywhere, my delightfully gorgeous and sexy escort. I paid a lot of money for you and I intend to enjoy you most thoroughly all night long."

 

* * *

 

She wakes to the feel of his hands all over her body, caressing, squeezing, his mouth kissing, licking. She moans inarticulately as he pulls her from the deep world of dreams and opens her eyes to find him hovering above her. "Hi," he whispers softly, his eyes dark and intense. "I'm ready for more."

"What did you have in mind?" she asks, slurring her words a little, her voice husky from sleep.

"I think perhaps I need to wake you properly first," he murmurs and begins to trail kisses from her lips down to her chest, licking her nipples through her lacy, red and black bra. "Mmm... I love this bra, Ruth. It's the perfect wrapping for such exquisite beauties."

His hands undo the front clasp easily as she corrects him, whispering, "Nadia," before a moan of pleasure escapes her when his tongue glides over her skin, his fingers caressing her other breast, the contrast in temperature and pressure between the feather-light touch of his fingers and the hot pressure of his mouth sending arrows of pleasure straight to her core.

"You smell wonderful," he sighs, "and you taste so sweet. Do you feel how much I want you?" He presses himself against her inner thigh, gliding up it towards her entrance as he tilts his hips forward and making her moan. "And I  _will_ have you. I'll have you as many times as I can manage tonight." She whimpers with want at that, trying to pull herself out of her dreamy state but failing quite spectacularly when his mouth closes round her nipple again and his fingers move down to grasp his cock, guiding it between her legs and sliding it back and forth across her entrance, that's still guarded by her knickers, while his hand squeezes her bum lustfully.

"Oh God, Harry," she pants, sliding her hands through his hair and grabbing his ears, tugging on them roughly as he builds her up.

"Do you like it?" he growls against her nipple, his teeth nipping at the hard nub. "Hmmm? D'you want my cock inside you, моя Надежда, my hope?"

"Yes," she breathes, her hands moving lower to grasp his shoulders. "I want you."

"Tell me," he murmurs. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." His lips have moved lower now, trailing kisses along her stomach to her hips, his mouth sucking on her inner thighs and making her squirm.

"I want you to..." she pants, getting distracted by his ministrations, the feel of his fingertips running just below the elastic of her knickers as his lips, tongue and teeth tease her skin.

"To what?" he growls, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to eat me out," she says boldly, "and then I want you to fuck me hard... from behind."

He groans, his nostrils flaring and his eyes suddenly burning with lust. "Your wish is my command, my lady," he murmurs, sitting up between her legs and dropping his gaze to rake over her body, from her bare breasts and stomach to her still covered heat and stocking clad legs. "I love these," he whispers, gliding his palms over her hips to her bum and thighs, his eyes skimming appreciatively over her. Then he unclasps her garter stockings, rolling each one of them off slowly, deliberately, trailing kisses down her legs to her feet, licking the arch and sucking her toes, making her moan and squirm with pleasure until her legs are naked.

He lies down beside her then, pulling her against him and kissing her soundly as his fingers work their way into her knickers and her hand wraps round his cock. "Sit on my face," he whispers huskily when they come up for air, rolling onto his back beside her. She hesitates, having never done this before, and as she looks into his smouldering eyes, she realises that that's exactly why he's asked her to do it now, and she wonders briefly if it's something he's always wanted from her and has never found the courage to ask. After all, she knows he's much more experienced when it comes to sex, when it comes to most things actually, and she's often worried that he'll get bored with her eventually. It's part of the reason why she'd wished to give him this night for his birthday, a way to show him that she's open to more than what they've shared so far, that she's not all vanilla. She's not as naïve as he thinks her, she hasn't been for some time now, not in life and not in bed either, but she hasn't found a way to show him that... until tonight. It's been a night of many firsts for them and she still has a few more surprises up her sleeve.

She smiles and straddles his stomach, inching up the bed on her knees as she watches his face, the wonder mingling with the pleasure and desire. His hands reach for her pants and garter belt, pulling them down, so she reaches forward to place her hands on the headboard behind him and straightens her legs, watching him gaze at her with open adoration and desire as her knickers come down. She lifts one leg off the bed so he can slip them off her, letting them gather around her left ankle as his hands reach for her, pulling her hips towards his face with a moan of pleasure. "Come here. I want to taste you."

She obliges, spreading her knees apart on either side of his head until he can reach her, his tongue lapping at her heat and his fingers burying themselves inside her, making her gasp and squirm with pleasure. His eyes are open and intense, watching her face as he licks her out, but somehow she doesn't feel self-conscious. Instead she experiences a surge of passion and fearless abandon and she begins to rock her pelvis as her eyes slide shut, her palms pressing against the wall in front of her for balance as she tilts her head forward to rest her forehead against the cool surface of the wall. She moans in pleasure as his tongue and fingers work their magic, until it's almost too much and her legs begin to tremble with tension and the effort of keeping herself upright.

She opens her eyes and shimmies down him, kissing his lips hungrily before lying on the bed beside him and murmuring, "Turn around. I want to taste you too." He gets the hint and lifts himself onto all fours, turning around and positioning himself over her before burying his face and fingers in her folds once more, making her moan as she wraps her hand around his rigid cock, guiding it towards her open mouth. She licks him like a lollipop, delighting in his groans of approval, her hand massaging his shaft and stroking his balls. Soon her fingers have ventured higher to massage his perineum, her mouth sucking on his cock and making him increase the tempo of his own ministrations in between pants and moans of pleasure. "Oh God, Harry," she pants as she begins to see stars, lifting her hips towards his mouth, her hand moving faster along his length, but he doesn't let her come, raising his head as she nears her climax and pulling back, making her whimper in protest. "Harry!" she protests, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his head, pulling him down and trapping him against her.

He chuckles, pressing his lips softly against her heat and murmuring, "Patience, my darling. Patience."

"You can't live a girl hanging like that!" she objects, shifting her leg to press her calf over the back of his head, pushing his face against her throbbing heat. He chuckles again before beginning to build her up again, and it doesn't take her long to reach the crest of her peak, but he pulls back yet again, and this time, she lets out a groan of frustration and pushes him off her. He seems surprised by her reaction, startled by the amount of strength she's able to muster and the speed of her movements as she turns around and straddles his waist, pushing his hands up over his head and saying, "Don't make me tie you to the bed, Harry Pearce."

"David Summers," he corrects her this time, his eyes dancing with mirth as he smirks at her. "And who is this Harry bloke you keep referring to anyway? Your boyfriend?"

"What's it to you?" she counters. "Jealous?"

"Hardly," he smiles. "I must be good if I'm making you forget who you're with, Nadia."

She narrows her eyes at him and he laughs at the look on her face. "You're certainly very well endowed, David," she smiles, watching the desire spread across his face as she speaks. "And I can't wait to feel this huge cock inside me," she murmurs, slipping her hand behind her back and running a finger up his length.

He groans and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and growling, "I believe you wanted me to fuck you," before he wrenches his hands from her grasp and attempts to roll her underneath him, but she slips off him and tumbles out of bed, reaching for the holdall under the bed and pulling a velvet case out of it while he watches, intrigued.

"First," she says, climbing back onto the mattress and pulling the cord tying it closed free, "we need some toys."

"Toys?" he asks in surprise, glancing down at the assortment of sex toys that appear before his eyes as she unrolls the velvet wrap before he lifts his eyes to hers in amazement.

"Toys," she smiles. "I love them. Don't you?"

"You do?" he croaks, looking down at the vibrating dildo she's holding and then back at her face.

"Yes," she smiles without blushing, totally immersed in her legend now. "This is my favourite one when I'm alone," she explains. "His name's Harry."

"Harry?" he smirks.

"Yes."

"Like your boyfriend?"

"Exactly," she smiles. "Though I named him long before we ever got together."

"But after you'd met him?"

"Naturally," she grins, then she picks up a vibrating cock ring and slips a few fingers through it, saying, "And this one's my favourite for using with a partner. His name's Hercules."

"Hercules?" he chuckles.

"Mmm," she nods, winking at him. "Turns any man into a demi-God... Not that you need any such help. Yours is already divine." He grins at her as she reaches for him, stroking a few fingers up his shaft and making him twitch. "What's his name?" she whispers.

"His name?" he questions, looking blank.

"Yes," she smiles. "What do you call him? You're a man," she shrugs. "You must have named him. All men name their cocks. What's his name?"

"General," he confesses softly, and as she raises her eyes to his face, she sees the blush spreading across his cheeks and she knows he's telling her the truth.

"General," she smiles. "I love it. He looks like one too. A one-eyed General." Then she pushes him onto his back again and leans over him, taking his cock into her mouth and hearing his moan of pleasure. Her hands roam over him freely, fondling, stroking and massaging him until he begins to pant with want. She picks up the vibrator then, turning it on and running it up and down his shaft, making him gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Oh God," he groans as she moves it lower, over his perineum, his hands grasping her head and pulling her away as he gasps, "Stop, stop. Not like this. I want to come inside you."

"You  _are_  inside me," she smiles as she lifts her head to look at him, smiling into his eyes as she moves up the bed to lie beside him.

"Ruth," he breathes, his hands lifting to cup her cheeks, his eyes ablaze with love and passion. "Am I dreaming?" he asks. "Where did you come from?"

"Through the door with you last night," she smiles and presses her lips to his. "And my name's Nadia. Who's Ruth anyway? Is she your girlfriend?"

He smiles into her eyes and whispers, "She's the most beautiful, most brilliant, most wonderful woman in the world, and she never fails to surprise and amaze me. She's special and I love her with all my heart. And I want her... now... here with me. I want to make love to her. I want to give her all that I am and all that I have. I want to satisfy her utterly and completely... like you have done me. I'm sorry, Nadia, but I want my Ruth."

"She's here;  _I'm_  here, Harry," she smiles, touched by the tenderness of his voice and eyes as he says it. "I never left you. I just wanted to... surprise you."

"You've done that, Ruth," he sighs, "You've done that. And I've loved it, every minute of it. I just... need to love  _you_  now. No more surprises are necessary. I can see that I've... underestimated you and... held back where I shouldn't have. Never again. I promise you."

"Me too, Harry," she replies. "And I've enjoyed this. I want to do it again. Take time for just us and... do a little role playing."

"Yes," he murmurs, "but now-"

"You want to make love," she interrupts and leans in to kiss him, caressing his lips softly with her own, pouring all the love she feels for him in that kiss. His arms wrap around her and soon she finds herself below him, his lips and hands worshipping her body, and she gives into him, letting him take control of their love making and allowing him to show her just how much he loves her.

His lips have found her breasts now as his fingers tease her sex, stroking, kneading, giving. Then she feels the tip of her vibrator skim across her clit and she's there, teetering on the edge of oblivion. She whimpers in protest and lifts her hips off the bed, grasping for his arm to direct the toy down into her slickness, and when she feels it slip inside her, she comes with a loud groan of pleasure, her whole body convulsing with her intensity of it. "Harry," she breathes as she stills, her body going lax in his arms, her eyelids too heavy to lift.

"You're exquisite," he murmurs huskily near her ear as he pulls the toy out of her and presses his lips against her forehead, lying down beside her and gathering her in his arms. "I love you so much, Ruth."

"I love you too," she mumbles sleepily, sighing as she cuddles closer.

It feels like hours later when she feels him begin to kiss her again, though in reality it's probably just a few minutes. His fingers trails down her body, making her shiver as he presses soft kisses against her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her lips. "I know you want to sleep, Ruth, but I can't wait any more. I'm sorry. I have to have you."

"Never apologise for wanting me, Harry," she murmurs, slipping her fingers in his hair and pulling him towards her as she deepens their kiss. He groans and rolls on top of her, his weight crushing her into the mattress, his erection trapped between them, pressing insistingly against her abdomen.

"Roll over," he whispers huskily when they break apart for air, lifting his weight off her and helping her turn, pulling her onto her knees though she has no energy to lift her head and shoulders off the mattress. "Like that," he murmurs, and next thing she knows, his tongue is dipping into her entrance and then his lips close over her clit and he sucks, making her moan in exquisite pleasure. She feels his fingers slip inside her, stroking her gently, then more firmly as he finds her G spot and builds her up again. "God, Ruth, you're so wonderful," he whispers, lifting his face to watch her, his fingers still inside her. "I love to give you pleasure. Do you know that? I love it more than anything in the world."

"Harry," she whispers, "I want you. I want... the General inside me."

"Yes," he murmurs huskily and pulls out of her, and she feels him presses into her heat, slowly stretching her and making her groan. "Oh, fuck, that feels so good. God, you feel so good."

He moans as he slips inside her, and when he's completely sheathed in her, he turns it on and it makes her cry out in pleasure as the vibrations of the cock ring pressing against her clit send her into new heights of pleasure. "Oh God, yes!" she shouts, and begins to rock her pelvis against him, spurring him into action.

"Christ, Ruth," he gasps as he grips her hips with his hands and begins to pound into her, his whole shaft vibrating inside her and sending them both into a heart-stopping spiral of ever increasing, tingling pleasure until they break with an earth-shattering cry of utter bliss, falling together onto the bed, a feeling of profound love and euphoria overtaking them both.

Sobs rise in her chest at the momentousness of the moment, of the feeling of total connection with him, and she feels his arms wrap round her, pulling her against his chest where she can hear his heart hammering rapidly against his ribs. He presses his lips against her forehead, cradling her close and she knows that there's no other place on earth she'd rather be in this moment. "I love you," she whispers, pressing her lips against his chest. "I love you so much, Harry."

"Ruth," he whispers, his voice hoarse and husky with emotion. "My Ruth."

 

* * *

 

The bath is wonderfully large and hot as she languishes against him, his arms wrapped securely around her as she rests her head next to his, her face turned towards him so her cheek presses against his jaw. She could easily fall sleep here, she thinks fleetingly, lifting her leg onto his and placing her foot in front of one of the jacuzzi jets, relishing the tingling sensation it provokes. He hums contentedly in response to her skin sliding against his and turns his head towards her, pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

"What time is it?" he whispers.

"I don't know," she replies, lifting her hand to trail her fingertips softly along his arm. "Why?"

"I want to know how much time I have to recover," he murmurs, pressing his pelvis forward slightly and making her chuckle. "What?" he asks, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her.

"Even if you do manage to recover before they bring our breakfast up, Harry," she smiles, "I'm not sure  _I'd_  survive another go. I'm all shagged out."

He smiles, his face suddenly glowing with pride before he lies back down and closes his eyes again, murmuring, "That's good to know... because there's really no way in heaven or hell that I'll manage to go again today. The General's dead. I think you've killed him."

" _I_ think the General deserves a promotion," she grins, turning in his arms so she's lying with her chest against his.

"Promotion?" he queries, opening his eyes again.

She nods. "Field marshal Pearce has a rather good ring to it, don't you think?"

And as he begins to laugh, she can't help smiling broadly at him, his joy making her heart overflow.

"Oh Ruth," he grins when his laughter subsides, "I do love you so. How did I ever manage without you?"

"I don't know," she sighs. "It feels like a different life somehow. I don't even remember what life before I met you was like, and then all those years we were apart seem..."

"Empty," he finishes for her.

"Yes," she nods. "As if something vital was missing."

"It was," he murmurs. "There was no hope, Ruth, and a man can't survive without hope."

"That's true," she smiles. "And now you have her number, you can call her any time you like."

He chuckles and pulls her towards him for a kiss, whispering, "That's right, моя Надежда," against her lips before he captures her mouth with his and she's lost in utter bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Russian
> 
> "Да. Немного. Вы говорите по-русски?" - Yes, a little. Do you speak Russian?
> 
> "Да. Моя бабушка была из Москвы. А вы? Как вы знаете говорить по-русски?" - Yes. My grandmother was from Moscow. And you? How do you speak Russian?
> 
> "Я люблю путешествовать." - I love to travel.
> 
> моя Надежда - my hope


End file.
